1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to Cathode Ray Tube (CRT)-type display devices and, more particularly, to the structure of a front case for mounting the CRT assembly, in which a gap between the front case and the screen of the CRT is eliminated using four ribs abutting the fixing band of the CRT.
2. Description of the Related Art
In designing a front cover for a cathode ray tube, it is desirable to minimize the gap between the cathode ray tube and the front cover to prevent dirt and dust from accumulating therebetween. A front cover that snugly fits onto a cathode ray tube leaving as small a gap as possible is the goal in designing front cover assemblies. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,419,626 for a Computer Housing Seal to Crockett discloses an elastomeric overmold seal that is disposed along the peripheral of the cathode ray tube display in order to keep contaminants out from between the cathode ray tube and the cover. However, design in Crockett is difficult to manufacture since different materials are employed. In addition, the application remains silent as to the gap resulting between the cathode ray tube and the front cover.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,532,546 for a Color Selecting Electrode Mounting Frame For CRT And Process For Production Of Same to Horiuchi discloses a frame for a cathode ray tube that contains an L-sectional shape to match the curved profile of the glass surface of a CRT. The L-shaped profile is continuous along the edges of the frame and thus lacks the flexibility needed for a snug fit. Also, the curvature must be carefully made to exactly match the surface of a cathode ray tube to be effective. I have not seen a front cover with an L-shaped profile that actually flexes to the shape to the cathode ray tube, snugly fitting the cover onto the CRT and minimizing the gap between the front cover and the CRT.